1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure build-up pump sprayer to be interconnected with a liquid-filled container and having a unique poppet and pressure chamber configuration which facilitates the sprayer being quickly and efficiently primed after a few stroke cycles and which prevents a build-up of liquid residue at the orifice outlet of the sprayer to avoid clogging.
2. Background Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,629 issued Feb. 18, 1992, I disclosed a manually operated, pressure build-up pump sprayer of the type to be connected to a liquid filled container and adapted to be easily and efficiently primed. My earlier pump sprayer was characterized by a relatively few number of component parts and a correspondingly reduced manufacturing cost relative to conventional sprayers. What is more, my earlier sprayer included a series of air-tight seals and valves to prevent the leakage of liquid and allow spraying of the liquid in the event that the container was tipped or turned over.
A problem that is common to many conventional pump sprayers is clogging. During each stroke cycle after liquid is atomized and sprayed from an orifice outlet of the spray head, a small pool of excess liquid commonly forms in and around the outlet. This liquid pool will frequently dry into a residue that has been known to clog the orifice outlet. Consequently, the pump sprayer may be rendered ineffective or hard to use without first cleaning to remove the residue. Such action may prove to be time consuming and inconvenient and result in the pump sprayer being scrapped prematurely.
Therefore, it would be desirable to combine the advantages of the pump sprayer disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,629 with additional improvements that are adapted to prevent clogging of the orifice outlet and the inconvenience and waste associated therewith.